marveldcfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Max Eisenhardt (Earth-One)
Max Eisenhardt (more commonly known as Magneto) was a Mutant businessman who was considered to be both a terrorist and freedom-fighter as well as the founder of the Brotherhood of Mutants. Biography Early life Max Eisenhardt was born on January 27, 1945 in Oświęcim, Poland to Jakob Eisenhardt and Edie Eisenhardt. Max was conceived shortly after his parents were placed in the Auschwitz death camps together in 1944. Sometime later, a small group of prisoners, including Max's father, attempted to escape. However, the revolt ultimately failed and Jakob as well as his brother, Erich, met their end via a firing squad. Eisenhardt's mother was deeply disturbed and disheartened by her husband's death, but she somehow found the will to press on for her unborn child. By January of 1945, most of Auschwitz's population was evacuated and sent on a death march while Edie was able to stay behind. Just as she lost hope that she would survive, Soviet forces arrived and liberated the camp. Ironically, Edie would go into labor and give birth to her son on that very same day. After the war in Europe ended, Eisenhardt and his mother moved back to Germany for some time before relocating to England by the time he was two years old. When Max was seventeen years old his mutant powers first manifested when he magnetically hurled a crowbar at his boss who was cheating him of his pay. After this display of power his boss called the police to have him arrested. After saving the life of and befriending a college professor at Oxford University, he was allowed to join the University. College and meeting Xavier In his first year at Oxford, Max became romantically involved with, Suzanna Dane, an American exchange student in Europe. Just prior to her going back home, Max unknowingly impregnated Suzanna (she later gave birth to a daughter Lorna and grew up in New York}. Shortly after he met and fell in love with a student named, Magna, with Eisenhardt even revealing his mutant abilities and real name. It was also here he first met and became friends with Charles Xavier and Moira Kinross and the four frequently paired up on study double dates. Eisenhardt and Xavier told each other of their abilities and frequently debated the subject of mutants' coexistence with the rest of humanity. The four continued to be friends over the next year of college, however, their friendship began to crumble and soon they both realized that their views on mutation were too different, culminating in a physical fight. Shortly after, Charles left England with a pregnant Moira and returned to America to raise the child. Mutant war After graduation, Max and Magda married and were happily expecting twins. Years later, Magneto reemerged in costume and helmet, designed to shield from telepathy, determined to conquer the human race, to prevent their oppression of mutants as the self-proclaimed savior of mutant kind. It is certain at this time, Magneto was in a psychotic and manic state, brought on by a combination of factors, including the overuse of his immense powers. X-Men and Brotherhood In ?, Professor Xavier's original team of X-Men, thwarted Magneto's first act of genetic terrorism in his war with humanity, the takeover of the Cape Citadel missile base. When they next clashed, Magneto was leading his original Brotherhood, which included his children Wanda and Pietro, now known as Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver, Mystique, Sabretooth and Toad. Magneto, then, attempted to recruit both Thor and Namor into his Brotherhood, but both refused. Blob was the next candidate for recruitment, and although initially saying no, he ultimately accepted membership. Powers and Abilities Powers Magnokinesis: Magneto had near-limitless control of all forms of magnetism, whether natural or artificial, to manipulate any metal. Magneto's power was, for all practical purposes, limitless. Magneto could maintain total control of an entire planet's electromagnetic field and manipulate it accordingly. Magneto harnessed magnetism to stop armies, raise islands from ocean floors, move mountains, change the course of rivers, and threaten to devastate the world with apocalyptic floods and continent shaking earthquakes. Magneto once blanketed the entire globe with a self-generated electromagnetic pulse that caused widespread devastation. Moreover, he could use his magnetic powers in more than one way simultaneously. He could also completely assemble a complicated machine within seconds through his powers. It was unclear, however, whether he had to draw magnetic force from outside himself or whether he could also generate magnetic force from within himself. Nor was it clear whether Magneto's power was psionic or purely physiological in nature. * Magnetic Force-Fields: Magneto usually protects himself with a personal force field that he can quickly expand to protect large areas. His force field has withstood the effects of multiple nuclear weapons, volcanic eruptions, the depths of space and attacks from multiple Avengers or X-Men, including Phoenix, Thor, and even Galactus. * Magnetic Flight: Magneto is also capable of sustaining flight for very long distances and at varying speeds. He apparently has several means by which he achieves flight, one of which is by gliding along the planet's natural magnetic lines of force, another by simply creating a repulsive force between himself and the planet, propelling himself thus. By using his magnetic powers, Magneto can virtually travel at trans-light speeds; however, in order to travel in space, Magneto also requires his force field to breathe. * Matter Manipulation: Magneto is able to manipulate matter even to the subatomic level for a number of purposes. This might explain why, his not limited to objects with metallic properties and is able to manipulate objects with non metallic properties like wood, stone, plastics etc. * Electromagnetic Sight: By concentrating, Magneto can perceive the world around himself as patterns of magnetic and electrical energy. He can perceive the natural magnetic auras surrounding living beings. * Metallic Bonding: Magneto has recently presented the power to atomically bond metallic substances to any designated surface material. This newly developed technique allows Magneto to blend metallic alloys with the earth, water, and air (HoM). * Organic Iron Manipulation: Magneto can control the traces of iron within organic matter, which allows him to have full control over an opponent's body. He can manipulate the iron-enriched blood-flow to one's brain to induce aneurysms or unconsciousness, alter thoughts and perceptions, or blank a person's mind completely. He can even remove ferrous compounds from the bloodstream entirely through a person's skin. Magneto has used his magnetic abilities to extract the Adamantium bonded to Wolverine's biomolecular skeletal structure. * Geomagnetic Link: Magnus is tied very closely to Earth's EM Field. As is it effected, so is he. He knows instinctively all that happens to it, and with this link, is granted an odd sort of immortality. Earth lends him strength by it's simple existence. He draws on it all unconsciously. * Superhuman Strength: Under normal conditions, Magneto possesses the physical strength of a well conditioned athlete. However, he can channel vast amounts of magnetic energy through his body for the purpose of granting himself vast superhuman strength which limits are unknown. Whatever those limits might be, he is ultimately able to lift far in excess of 75 tons with ease. * Superhuman Stamina: As a result of increasing his strength, he dramatically increases the overall efficiency of his musculature. While magnetically enhanced, his muscles produce considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of a normal human. Magneto can exert himself physically for up to at least a few days before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood starts to impair him. * Superhuman Durability: Under normal conditions, Magneto possesses the physical durability of a well conditioned athlete. However, he can channel vast amounts of magnetic energy through his body for the purpose of granting himself vast superhuman durability, to the point he can shrug off punches to the face from super humans such as Namor and Colossus while weakened and remain unharmed. * Superhuman Reflexes: He naturally possesses enhanced reflexes. He can further enhance this reflexes with magnetic energy. Electromagnetic Spectrum Manipulation: Although Magneto's primary power is magnetism, he can also project or manipulate any form of energy within the electromagnetic spectrum. He can fire and absorb bolts of electricity and magnetic force, reverse lasers and other forms of radiation or energy, create enough intense heat as infrared radiation to level a city, manipulate gravity, and become invisible by deflecting visible light around his body. Infrared radiation is part of the electromagnetic spectrum, which also includes visible light, radio waves, ultraviolet light, gamma rays, and x-rays. Telepathic Resistance: Magneto has trained himself extensively for fighting telepaths, and is resistant to telepathic attack. This training is similar to that given to the X-Men and New Mutants by Professor X, although the effects are further augmented with the aid of his helmet. His own Electromagnetic powers can also interfere with telepathic assaults. Additionally, Magneto is possessed of a strong will, which also aids him in resisting telepathic assaults. Abilities Genius-level Intellect: A mastermind, Magneto is a genius in various scientific fields. He is an expert on genetic engineering and mutation. He has designed magnetically-powered aircraft, complex computers, magnetically-powered generators, and machines capable of nullifying mutant powers within a radius of several miles. Combat Training: Magneto is a skilled fighter and has more than a rudimentary knowledge of hand-to-hand combat. Excellent Strategist: Magneto is an excellent strategist, tactician, and skilled leader. Multilingual: Magneto was fluent in English, French, Polish, Russian, Hebrew, Arabic, Ukrainian, and German. Weaknesses Mental Instability: Magneto is susceptible to physical and mental fatigue that can ultimately affect his ability to adequately use his powers, especially if he overuses them in a short amount of time. Paraphernalia Equipment * Magneto's Helmet: Magneto's helmet was built to shield his mind from psychic probes and manipulation. * Armour: Magneto wore a suit that was actually a type of armor that he created through the use of his magnetic powers. It was actually an amalgam of various lightweight, but highly durable, metallic alloys that further protected him from many forms of physical injury. Transportation Various exotic aerial bases such as, Avalon. Personality and traits Magneto believed that mutants greatest threat was humanity itself, and would do anything to protect the mutant community, as he saw himself as it's "protector". References Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Mutants Category:Brotherhood members Category:Millionaires Category:British Category:Business owners and executives Category:House of Eisenhardt Category:Hellfire Club members Category:Scientists Category:Germans Category:Polish Category:Genoshans